


Boons (For a Price)

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A bit of sass from the Trio, A bit of suggestive language, Brief mention of fighting a monster, Brief mention of said monster's death, Gift Fic, Gifted boons, God and Goddess AU, Invasion of personal space, Kisses, Multi, Non-crazy god! Anankos, Oneshot, POV shift between the Trio, Possessive Anankos, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Slight dubious consent (regarding a hug to Selena), Slightly OOC for Anankos?, The Trio being into it but don't want to say immediately, slight mention of nudity, suggestive scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Oneshot. Gift fic. God/Goddess AU.“Astute observation.” Odin muttered. “Did you just come here to mock me?”“Mock you?” Anankos leaned forward, a thin smile dancing on his face. “Is that what you think my help is? Mockery?”Odin frowned. “I didn’t ask for your help.”“And yet you need it my dear one.” Anankos smoothly replied."An AU where Anankos is still a god just not crazy and is Very Fond of the Trio. OR: The Trio receive boons and a little something Extra because Anankos is Fond of them and has Zero Self Control.
Relationships: Laslow/Anankos, Odin/Anankos, Selena/Anankos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Boons (For a Price)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Surprise, ObscureReference!!! Guess who wrote a very quick (and early) gift fic for you!! The best part about this fic is it isn't a prompt on your list so I can still surprise you with what I picked as the main story!!! I hope you like this small, early gift fic! I hope you enjoy the other gift fic that is coming later this month!
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> As I said above this is a (very, very) early gift fic for my lovely co-writer ObscureReference. I cannot tell you all how much I appreciate the support and friendship from her. If you haven't read her fics (mainly writes for Fire Emblem) go check her fics out!!! She's an amazing writer!
> 
> This fic is an AU where Anankos is not crazy but still a god. I used the mechanic of "boon giving" because I have been playing Hades game. (And have had a couple successful escapes!) I also bought the digital copy of the OST and had the entire OST playing as I wrote this. Anyways, the concept of boons is the only idea I was inspired by from the game. Other wise if you don't have knowledge of the game don't worry.
> 
> Possessive Anankos also makes a return and thus I need to put a small warning. Even if his possessiveness is relatively light/brief it's there. He also is a bit touchy feely without explicit permission which while the Trio do end up liking it, can fall into a bit of a dubious area. If that bothers you please exit this fic. Your health is as always, up to you!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic. Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always inspire and motivate me! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Odin decided that whoever created swamps were his single worst enemy. The idea of stagnant water was already enough to make him grimace and gag. Stagnant water meant moss and algae. It meant thick and murky water with nothing to filter or drain the build up of animal, plant, dirt, and other matter. But also the smell. The rank, dead, decomposing smell waffled everywhere, clogging Odin’s senses, his lungs and his throat, leaving no escape. Even when a light breeze from the night’s air brushed past him it did not help give Odin a breath of clean, crisp, fresh air. However, more pressing of a reason why Odin had decided swamps (and the creator of swamps) were now his worst enemy lay in the monster currently attacking him.

Water toads, as unoriginal as the name was, were monsters that most people in Nohr brushed off as pests. Like their name suggested they kept mostly by the water but what made them pests were their diet habits. Specifically, the omnivore part. Due to being omnivores they also ate fish, which meant that if too many water toads were around fishers would be battling them for profit and regular people battling them for food. The usual retaliation was to set salt and ground firestone around the water’s edge as a barrier to ward them off. Usually the method worked, no water toads were harmed, the circle of life and the ecosystem was saved.

However, if water toads waded in swampy water things worked a little differently. First and foremost, the algae and moss were devoured which wouldn’t be a bad thing if said algae and moss was normal algae and moss. But the algae and moss that grew in swamps was the moonlight kind and the moonlight kind was the magical kind. And while most animals could not digest magical plants water toads could because someone (who, now that Odin thought of it more, were also on his Shit List) decided that water toads had stomachs of iron spite and could indeed devour magical plants. Which, once devoured, caused them to grow larger, particularly at night under the moon.

Exactly the time Odin was sent on a mission by Leo. Through the exact forest with the exact kind of swamp that had magical algae and moss. Through the swamp that had water toads that ate said magical algae and moss. If only Odin could sprinkle some salt and ground firestone now, but alas it was too late and said water toads were now attacking him. Because why not? Why not attack Odin when all he wanted to do was finish his mission (gathering a void rock, a rock that sucked up all light magic), go home, have a bath, and go to sleep?

It was a question that Odin was certain the universe just decided to laugh at instead of providing an answer to.

Hence, why Odin, now the number one enemy of swamp and water toad creator(s) alike, was fighting a two-and-a-half-meter water toad in the middle of the night. Which, sadly wasn’t even the biggest water toad possible. On the plus side, it was the biggest water toad that Odin had to fight so perhaps the universe had thrown him a very small bone of pity. Pity that wasn’t enough when Odin’s second lightning spell simply glanced off the slimy skin of the water toad, hit a near by tree, and began to start a small fire. Thankfully a sweep of the water toad’s webbed arm later and the tidal wave of swamp water that rushed at Odin, sweeping him away also hit the tree, extinguishing the fire.

It was the small victories that Odin was going to take and run with. Or at least, that was what he muttered to himself as he sat up in the bush he had fallen into, brushed the water out of his eyes and hair, grimacing at the thick, opaque nature of the water as it sloshed off him. Leaves and branches stuck to his clothing and hair, tangling Odin up. The hold was weak enough that Odin could brute force his way out of it but strong enough that in order to do so he’d have to rip his cape.

Clothing damage was not something a lot of people thought about when heading off into battle. But Odin had been in enough fights to have the seamstress and her entire team grimace every time he walked into their workshop. Sadly, this time he not only had to bring an apology not just verbally but in chocolates as well. Placing both hands on the ground, Odin groaned and forced his body up and forward. The sound of cloth ripping behind him was loud and long. Odin grimaced. Perhaps his apology was going to be mostly through chocolates. The last time he tried a verbal apology Leo had to step in and cut Odin off, telling him that an entire monologue was unnecessary for apologising. (Which was a shame, Odin was very proud of that apology. He had worked hard in writing it.) Maybe they’d also be a bit nicer if Odin adds in that tearing his cape had been a necessary evil.

The hope that they’d ease up on him with offerings of chocolate along side his apology helped drive Odin to his feet, wobbling a bit as he regained his balance. The water toad had been polite enough to wait for Odin to ruin his clothing in getting to his feet but that patience had worn off. A webbed hand flew back towards Odin and he barely had the time to cast a very hasty and messy wind spell to act as a cushion around him. The impact easily sent Odin flying up in the air, the angle a wobbly line that curved backwards, hurdling Odin to a mid upper branch of a tree.

Screaming out a spell, Odin once again cushioned himself, stopping his body from smacking into the tree. It didn’t stop the bruising upon impact but it did stop bones breaking, which was always a plus in Odin’s books. Taking a rough inhale, Odin grabbed the upper branch with one hand and cast a fire spell at the water toad. In a textbook they’d call Odin’s spell a waste of time. In real life application it wasn’t the fire Odin wanted but the heat. Half of the water toad’s defenses were from the slimy coating around itself. Slimy coating was fancy term for “water mixed with things” and last time Odin had checked, water evaporated with heat.

Groaning out at Odin’s spell as though in annoyance the water toad stumbled clumsily towards Odin. Casting another fire spell at it, this time with a bit more intensity, Odin aimed for the top of the toad, attempting to concentrate on one area and minimize the damage to the forest. Firing another spell for good measure, Odin cast a wind spell in rapid succession to propel himself away from the tree to another tree just in time to watch the toad ram it down with body weight. Landing on another tree, Odin continued his tedious assault, ignoring the toad’s screeches and whines at him. Pity for monsters wasn’t in Odin’s books any more and the only way he’d stop is if the beast ran away or died. (Or he died but that wasn’t an option Odin was going to entertain.)

With a final push of energy and power, Odin sent a firm attack to the water toad. It screeched and groaned at him with the sound of a wailing beast falling into desperation mode. Blindly raging at him the toad rammed the base of the tree Odin was on. The force immediately toppled Odin over and he fell several limbs down before his half-ruined cape caught a branch that jutted outward. Gravity forced Odin down and the branch through the cape, spearing the fabric, causing Odin to dangle from it like a human sized ornament. Wiggling a little bit, Odin stopped when the fabric protested. If he fell now, he’d have a high chance of falling into the toad’s mouth or worse on the ground and break his bones. The toad seemed to realise this too, for it managed to pathetically, but still dangerously stay at the base of the tree, beady eyes gazing up at him, mouth half open in anticipation.

Scowling, Odin flipped through his tome. He needed to secure himself first. Perhaps if he timed it right, he could use another wind spell to fly away and pray he wouldn’t hit a tree with full force. However, as Odin attempted to draw upon his reserves for power, the magic within him frizzled and snapped before fading away in his veins, like those expensive “bath bombs” Selena oh-so enjoyed. No magic reserves. Great. Odin huffed out in frustration and looked at the water toad below. It was still waiting.

Glancing at his body, Odin tried to think. He could wait for his magic to barely return before attacking, provided the branch and cape held out. Or he could try one of the daggers he had on his form. Not his usual weapon of choice in any dimension but Niles had gifted him a very practical (and expensive) one last year during the holidays. Surely even if Odin couldn’t take out the toad entirely with the dagger, he could get a couple of good stabs in. Physical damage had a way of making many things back off and nothing spooked monsters and animals alike quite like their own blood. Carefully, Odin reached to his belt for the dagger.

“Ah, what a predicament you’ve found yourself in, my dear Odin.”

Freezing, Odin’s fingers slipped off his belt. He whipped his head around to see Anankos, floating beside him. The smug, almost molten golden eyes drilled into Odin. His blue hair was pulled neatly to the side in a loose ponytail, his face and hair unobscured due to the hood of his robe pulled down.

“Astute observation.” Odin muttered. “Did you just come here to mock me?”

“Mock you?” Anankos leaned forward, a thin smile dancing on his face. “Is that what you think my help is? Mockery?”

Odin frowned. “I didn’t ask for your help.”

“And yet you need it my dear one.” Anankos smoothly replied. “Or do you want me to leave you to the water toad?”

“Leave me to the water toad.” Odin immediately and dryly answered.

Anankos exhaled very slowly. If it was colder Odin would no doubt see his breath. Then, he all but flashed over to Odin, gripping his face tightly. Cold fingers dug into Odin’s jaw bone and nails, smooth and blue in colour, threatened to pierce the skin.

“Watch your tone with me.” Anankos’s voice bit into Odin like frost bit into exposed skin. “I’d not have my help squandered by your pride.”

Odin very much wanted to point out that Anankos had asked him a question and he had merely responded as such but such technicalities were pointless. Anankos would not hear of them. So, instead Odin stared back at Anankos, not flinching. Golden eyes bore into his for a second longer before Anankos smiled once more.

“Never looking away from me. I like that.” His voice grew soft, almost fond.

He then lifted his free hand. For a moment nothing happened but then it began to glow, water twisting and coiling around in a ball until it formed a perfect sphere. Said sphere was no bigger than a small orange. Anankos pressed the sphere to Odin’s lips.

“Go on, you’ll accept my boon, won’t you?”

Odin swallowed, hating that Anankos felt the motion of his throat, but opened his mouth, taking a bite out of the sphere. As he consumed the sphere Anankos stepped to the side. The sphere didn’t taste like anything in particular and it didn’t fall into his stomach like food or water did. Instead, it floated through his body, absorbing directly into his system. Warmth flowed into Odin and soon he slightly glowed. Anankos’s power rushed through all crevices and with the power Odin easily summoned enough water, forming a large ball behind him. He then split it into a thousand pieces, freezing it to create icicles. He then threw them downward, using gravity to help him. The icicles hit their mark and soon the water toad evaporated, as their corpses tended to do, and faded away with no trace. Sighing, Odin dropped his arm. The power still coursed through him but it was dulling slightly now that a threat wasn’t present.

“How marvelous. I do so love watching you use my powers.”

“Great. Glad you got some enjoyment out of that.” Odin neutrally replied before looking at himself. The threat was gone but he was still hanging on the tree. “You can leave me now.”

“Oh? Don’t want help getting out of the tree? And here I was going to do it, free of charge.”

“How generous of you, but lying isn’t fitting to one as becoming as you.”

Anankos laughed very low and bright before floating back over to Odin. A hand touched his face before curling downward, grabbing his chin and pulling Odin closer. The fabric of his cape ripped further. Odin sent another mental apology to the seamstress and co.

“You know me so well but I suppose that’s to be expected as someone who has my blessings endowed upon him.” Anankos purred.

“Lucky me.”

“I’ll help you get down safely with no injuries if you thank me properly for helping you with that water toad.”

Properly thank him. Odin eyed Anankos. Past experience told him the dragon god wasn’t merely looking for verbal thanks. Which, in a way Odin wasn’t sure what was better: him verbally thanking Anankos knowing full well it wasn’t what he wanted, possibly enraging the god or swallowing his pride and giving Anankos what he wanted.

“My dear Odin.” Anankos pleasantly sighed out. “I’m waiting.”

Glancing back at his situation, Odin chose the latter option. Enraging Anankos while he hung by already torn fabric in a tree wasn’t smart. Even if the best-case scenario was Anankos leaving Odin hanging on the tree, it was still not something Odin wanted to deal with.

“Come here,” Odin breathed out, “please.” He added quickly.

Anankos leaned in and Odin surged forward, kissing him. The moment their lips met Anankos happily groaned into Odin’s mouth and cupped his face, pulling him forward, deepening their kiss. Anankos tasted like the sea: calm, smooth, and a little bit salty. His tongue curled around Odin’s and with skill Anankos rendered Odin gasping and moaning. Arms began to curl downward, hands leaving Odin’s face, pulling his body closer. Distantly Odin noted the fabric of his cape completely breaking as Anankos tugged him into his chest. They slowly drifted downward, Anankos only breaking their kiss for a second to allow Odin to breathe before they kissed again. Soon the rough bark of the tree pressed against Odin’s back, trapping him. When Anankos finally fully tugged away Odin’s lips were shiny and slick. Anankos’s golden eyes were blown dark and his hands had only drifted downward.

“So, tempting, such a tease.” Anankos muttered as he traced the open skin of Odin’s mage costume.

“Dark mage costumes are like this for all people.” Odin reminded Anankos. “I’m not doing anything exceptional.”

“And you still have energy to be sassy to me.” Anankos glanced upward to Odin. “I think I’m going to fix that.” He hands were now dangerously low, tracing his hip bones.

Odin thickly swallowed and ignored the tightening of his stomach. “You saved me from a water toad and a tree. I think our kisses sufficed in payment.”

“Yes, but I’m a greedy god.” Anankos reminded Odin before pressing himself closer. “And I take what I want. Unless, of course, you have a reason to deny me when you want this just as badly, yes?”

His silence was enough permission for Anankos. In a way it hurt Odin to concede to Anankos’s call out. But only for a moment because Odin was only human and sometimes it was easier to fall into the heady, almost addictive flow of a god’s complete enrapture and attention.

Besides, Anankos kissed really well. (Among other things.)

~

With her mission completed Selena trudged through the forest, wincing as the sun streamed directly into her eyes. Even with the natural canopy of the trees, light always found a way to be unobscured in its path. The heat from the sun pulsed and radiated under her many layers of clothing and armour. Selena grimaced, knowing the extra heat was only caused her wary and exhausted body to not only increase in temperature, but also make her smell terrible.

Which, in Selena’s mind was a far worse crime than merely causing her to overheat.

If only she could take off her armour but as always, practicality won over comfort. Being in slight discomfort was always far more favourable and preferred to an arrow to the side, a sword to the ribs, or any other pointy weapon pressed into her. Or so Selena had to consistently remind herself as she trudged further into the forest, rising upward as the cliff side naturally inclined upwards towards the sky. That also meant closer to the sun which logically the height difference did not matter but Selena was going to say it counted just to list more reasons why everything sucked.

The list was ever growing and once Selena had a proper bath and was clean, she’d vent them out. Never to Camilla, though sometimes Selena’s small complaints brought a very warm (and beautiful) smile to Camilla’s face. No, she’d locate Odin or Laslow (or both at the same time), sit them down, and rant it all out. For now, though Selena had to finish her task, which was getting home in the first place. The obvious question to why Selena was taking a winding forest path, up a cliff side back to the castle was answered by the nature of Selena’s completed mission. She’d taken out some unsavoury sort of folks for a village and unsavoury people such as them always had more lurking about. Main roads were prime targets for foolish people and while Selena was confident in her abilities what she wasn’t entirely confident in was underhanded tactics. Anyone, even the greatest warriors after all could fall to tricks and ambushes. Unfair? Yes, but battle fields weren’t children’s games. Rules did not apply and there was truly no concept of “unfair” or “fair” in battle.

So, the forest trail was the route Selena had opted to take. It was obscure enough that if she was attacked there were plenty of places to hide and use advantage of. The trail was also a well kept Nohrian royalty secret, as not many people even knew it could lead them back to the castle. After all, with the trail’s steady steepness growing ever upward, the trees that all looked alike, and the roots that jutted out of the ground, begging to trip and injure someone, most people avoided the path like the plague.

When Selena reached the highest part, the incline finally coming to a plateau, she took a breather, stretching her arms as she plopped down on a flat rock under a tree. The shade was welcomed and with another stretch of her legs, Selena closed her eyes and relaxed. When her butt became numb from sitting, she stood up and continued onward. For a while Selena passed by more trees and bushes before walking downward a softly winding trail down. Once at the bottom, Selena came face to face with a slow flowing stream. The water was crystal clear and the bottom easy to spot. Instantly, Selena’s mood increased by tenfold.

Walking to the stream, Selena glanced around. There were trees and bushes dense, but not dense enough for any vision to be lost. The day was still early and a quick bath in the stream before returning to the castle wouldn’t hurt anyone. With that, Selena found a large, flat rock by the edge, stripped down, and sunk into the water. The water was cool and pleasant. Smiling, Selena undid her hair from their pigtails and floated backwards in the water, closing her eyes for a second.

After she was as sufficiently clean as she could be without soap or shampoo, Selena waded over to the rock, stepped out, and put her clothing back on before she grabbed her armour. She couldn’t wash her clothing since it would take far too long to dry, but she could wash her armour and make the putting of her clothing back on a little less painful than it already has been. Kneeling she dunked the first piece into the water. Selena was about to use her hands to brush away some of the grime when two pairs of arms wrapped around her shoulders. A scream filled her mouth and Selena whipped the armour around with the sole intent of bashing the person across the head. Maybe if she was lucky, she’d break their nose or cut their face. Instead, a pool of water appeared in the air, blocking her attempt.

“As much as I’d love to be hit by you, I can think of better scenarios and places for that.” Anankos said in her ear.

Selena immediately dropped her arm and sighed. “If you dropped the water, I can try it again but gentler this time. If that’s what you want.”

Anankos laughed and pulled Selena closer, leaning down so his chin was rested on Selena’s shoulder. “I can think of other things we can do together.”

“I literally have no reason to oblige you beyond goodwill.” Selena dryly pointed out. “And right now, I want to clean my armour which is more pressing to me than obliging your desires.”

“Armour?” Anankos completely brushed past the last part and glanced at Selena’s hand. “Ah, so that’s what you were going to hit me with.” He lifted one arm from around Selena’s shoulders and snapped his fingers. A ball of water washed over the armour, leaving it spotless. “There you go.”

Selena stared at the metal. It was sparkling. “Uh, thanks.”

“Never a problem.” Anankos’s voice was practically beaming. “I can help clean more than just your armour though.”

He then waved his hand. Selena watched as the rest of the armour floated upward and water enveloped her clothing. Anankos then snapped and water washed over all of it, swirling and twisting until they were clean and dry, his powers sucking all the water out of the material and off the metal. Then, her armour fell with a soft thud on the rock. Selena stared at the now clean pile of her armour, trying to ignore how strange the sensation of having her clothes washed on her had been. Regardless it was best not look this gift in the mouth.

“Thank you.”

“Never a problem my darling.” Anankos hummed. “I can also help you clean up.” He pulled slightly away from Selena, touching her hair, pulling a wet lock in his hand. “If you want me to.”

Selena huffed. “So, hugging me is fine but now you want permission to touch me?”

“Don’t I always have permission to touch you?” Anankos innocently asked, letting go of Selena’s hair. “You are after all someone who receives my boons. Anyone who receives them are mine.”

The slight tingle that ran down her spine was pleasant and Selena hated that his words found a way to dig into her soul and nestle hotly within. She swallowed. “I don’t have a boon right now so by that logic I’m not yours.”

Anankos let out a loud, hearty laugh before he brought his arm back around Selena’ back, pressing a small sphere of water to her lips. “You’re splitting hairs my darling but if a boon is what you want, I’ll gladly gift you one right now. Just to indulge in your logic.”

“I’m not about to fight anything unless this is your subtle way of asking me to spar.”

“Not all my boons are for battle.”

“Oh?”

“You’ve been traveling and are probably parched.” Anankos explained with the air of infinite patience. “This will refresh you.”

Selena stared at the sphere. It certainly was safer than drinking from the stream. Her water skin was half empty and the water inside it hot anyways. Accepting Anankos’s boon was tempting, even if she ended up proving his point regardless. For a second Selena entertain the idea of turning Anankos’s boon down but practicality won in the end. Opening her lips, Selena accepted the gift. It filled her system, absorbing into her blood stream and body. Instantly Selena’s body didn’t ache and any pressing need she had ignored in favour of “getting clean ASAP” as also taken care of.

“Thank you.” Selena politely muttered.

“Never a problem.” Anankos edged closer to her. “So, you won’t complain, by your own logic, when I touch you, yes?”

Holding back a very exhausted sigh, Selena folded her arms over her chest. “I’m already clean. Could you dry my hair?”

Anankos snapped and not only was Selena’s hair perfectly dried it was also back up in her pigtails. “Done and done.”

Selena blinked and raised her arm to touch her hair. It was exactly as she would do it. “Thanks, again.”

“Never a problem.” Anankos then popped in front of her, his golden eyes gazing firmly into her own. “Now, if I may indulge a little bit more?”

“You’ve indulged plenty.” Selena reminded him. “You got a free hug, which I’m certain you’re chalking up as a bonus.”

“That, is a bonus, I cannot deny.” Anankos admitted with a soft smile. “However, we both know I’m not satisfied with just a hug. You’re not satisfied with just a hug either.”

The warmth in her stomach returned and Selena’s chest twisted, heat slowly flooding her cheeks. Anankos kept his gaze on her and it only added to the heat soaring within. Swallowing, Selena decided that if Anankos had already called her out then there was no point in denying it. Taking a step forward, Selena raised herself up to kiss Anankos. Anankos immediately curled his arms back around Selena’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. He tasted of cool crystal-clear water, like the water melting on a mountain top. All around them as background noise the water of the stream flowed steadily and the sun warmly touched them. When Anankos curled his tongue around Selena’s and lifted her up, hooking her legs around his middle Selena dizzily lost sense of reality. It returned a second later when she found herself pressed against the rock, Anankos looming over her, staring. Selena swallowed and licked her lips. They were kiss swollen and wet with their saliva. Sometimes it was best to dive head first into something, no dancing around.

“If you’re going to stare all day I can just leave.”

Anankos laughed and lifted one hand, pressing it gently on the hollow of her collarbones. “I don’t intend to simply stare.”

~

Laslow, if asked, would easily blame the villagers for his tardiness. Not that anyone was asking at the moment but Laslow had to craft a story when no doubt Xander would inquire later. Shameless and a bit rude to blame the innocent villagers? Maybe. However, Laslow had some grounds and he would use it to his advantage. Besides, it wasn’t as though the story was entirely fabricated without a grain of truth. There was truth. Just perhaps a bit of that truth embellished from a grain of truth to a small rock of truth.

His tale went like this.

Laslow had gone out, as per Xander’s orders, to a village just east of the capital city. The village had requested some assistance in driving out some pesky wild predators and fixing the damaged buildings. The wild predators, according to the reports, had not only eaten some smaller animals (chickens and pigs). While eating said animals they had wrecked some barns and other property. Laslow and a small team of soldiers had gone to do fulfil their request.

Simple. Straightforward. Easy.

And, if he could add, Laslow had done so with efficiency and professionalism. He was after all, representing his lord and Laslow wasn’t going to do anything to tarnish that. Well. This time. Not that Laslow went out deliberately seeking to tarnish the Crown Prince’s name. Point being, he did his job and very well thank-you-very-much.

Anyways, after Laslow performed his job completely the grateful villagers invited them for a feast to celebrate. It had been an easy choice to agree for both fostering more good will and for the practical reason of they needed to eat at some point in time. So, they went to the feast and were treated well. The food came along with drinks and before they knew it time had slipped away. The other soldiers had managed to leave politely but Laslow had gotten stuck at the door with every single person wanting to thank him and as the head of the group Laslow hadn’t been able to escape.

Which was why Laslow had left later, trailing behind. Not the worst thing to happen. No, what made matters worse was the weather, which had clouded over and began to pour rain. The added rain made the ground slippery and after Laslow nearly toppled over into the ground he had scuttled to the side, standing under a large tree. The good news being he was out of the rain. The bad news being he was dripping wet, cold, and not home. Glancing up to the sky, noting the clear dark blanket of night peaking through, Laslow concluded that he could wait a little bit before the clouds rolled onward and away.

Hence Laslow’s time to craft a story for Xander. No not a story. A report. Because it wasn’t as though Laslow was lying. Again, just… truth embellishing. Not that it would guarantee to work. Worse case, Xander could easily dismiss Laslow’s tale. Best case he silently didn’t believe Laslow but didn’t call him out. He sighed and then shivered before sneezing.

“My, my you don’t look comfortable.”

A snap filled the air and soon Laslow’s clothing and hair were completely dry. He blinked before finding Anankos in front of him, completely pinning Laslow by the tree, his presence devouring Laslow’s personal space.

“There. How’s that?” Anankos asked.

“Better. I’m dry.” Laslow replied. “Thanks. I definitely would have caught cold in those wet clothes.”

Anankos hummed and reached out, brushing Laslow’s bangs with an affectionate smile. “It’s so rare to see you out this late at night and so far away from the castle.”

“Mission.” Laslow replied.

“Yes, but also alone? Someone could take advantage of you.”

“I had other soldiers.” Laslow ignored the last part. “I just got held up by the villagers wanting to thank me. I was heading home when it began to rain and I nearly slipped on the road.”

“Oh?” Anankos leaned closer. “That is a problem.” He then flicked his wrist and held a sphere of water to Laslow’s lips. “Want a boon to help you out? This will keep the water off you and save you from the horrible fate of slipping on wet ground.”

“My hero.” Laslow deadpanned. “However, the storm will pass soon, so thanks but I can wait.”

Anankos blinked before he lifted his head to look up at the sky. “Ah so you’re right.” He snapped his other hand. The clouds grew and suddenly there was a stronger downpour. “Now, you’ll be here a while.” He sweetly said. “So, want my boon now? It will cost you but I’ll make sure it’s a pleasurable experience.”

Laslow’s skin crawled pleasantly and his pants suddenly were uncomfortable. Heat pooled very quickly in his stomach and his throat dried. Pushing that away, Laslow attempted to roll his eyes and sigh at Anankos’s forwardness. Instead, a very needy and strangled groan left his lips. Laslow immediately froze and watched as Anankos laughed very deeply.

“You’re interested.” He stated rather smugly. “Come on, Laslow. Accepting my boons are always worth the price. Dare I say paying the price is the best part?” He held the sphere of water up. “Well?”

Swallowing, and in a strangled motion, Laslow half nodded. It was enough confirmation for Anankos. The sphere disappeared and before Laslow could ask where it went Anankos pressed his entire body against Laslow’s and kissed him. Their kiss was deep and sensual. Anankos tasted like storms — rain and the ozone from lightning. Laslow melted into it and allowed Anankos to wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly. When their lips parted and Laslow was flushed, Anankos trailed more kisses down Laslow’s neck, nipping lightly as he went.

“Y-your boon?” Laslow managed to squeak out.

“It is a limited effect so you’ll get it when you leave. Don’t worry. I’m not cheating you out of it, my precious Laslow.”

“O-Oh.”

Anankos pressed another kiss to Laslow’s lips, swallowing his voice. Time narrowed down and the space around them melted. All Laslow could think of was Anankos against him, solid and warm, and their kisses. Pleasure mounted and swirled in a cloud of comfort around Laslow. When Anankos finally roughly pressed Laslow’s back against the tree’s trunk, Laslow’s mind was buzzing and swirling, drunk on the heat of lust and sweetness of kisses.

“Kissing you three under tree trunks seems to be a habit I’m slowly developing.” Anankos muttered. “Or at least with two out of the three.”

It took Laslow’s brain a full moment to comprehend what Anankos was implying. “You pressed Odin or Selena to a tree trunk too?”

“I certainly did press them against things.” Anankos replied candidly. “With various actions accompanying said pressing against things.”

Ah. Laslow’s heart skipped a beat and he briefly wondered what situations had caused Odin and Selena to accept boons from Anankos. Except there was no way to know what situation they had been in. Anankos was giving Laslow a boon because he didn’t want to get soaked and trip in the muddy ground. For all Laslow knew Odin and Selena had completely mundane reasons for accepting Anankos’s boons too.

~~(That and Anankos was clearly horny and feeling possessive but that was a story for another day.)~~

Either way, there was no way Laslow could confirm. Not that he wanted to in the moment. It was probably a little bit silly and maybe slightly wrong of him, but who could blame Laslow for feeling excited? After all, a literal god wanted him desperately and that fact slightly boosted Laslow’s ego and desire. He was after all, human with human desires.

“Are you thinking about Odin and Selena?” Anankos’s voice was low, his mouth by Laslow’s neck.

Jolting out his thoughts, Laslow gasped as Anankos kissed the skin. “U-Uh… no… just… excited?” He blurted out.

“Excited?”

“W-well…” Laslow tried to gain control of his mouth. It didn’t work. “You want me.”

Anankos bit a little harder into the skin. “Indeed, I do. Knowing that my wanting of you excites you is dangerous information to relay to me, Laslow. I’ll have to show you just how dangerous.”

Time blurred in a rush of heat and pleasure. When Anankos finished, pressing the sweetest of kisses to Laslow’s lips, he presented the boon once again. Laslow ate it and not only felt a surge of energy return he indeed was able to return to the castle, dry but more importantly without any slipping or tripping incidents.

**Author's Note:**

> Water Toad: I'm sorry. I sat for a solid couple of minutes trying to think of a better name before I shrugged and just went with it.
> 
> Dagger: I really love the idea that Odin (and by extension the Trio) have other weapons on them. Not only do I think it's practical it also is a reference to many weapons you can equip to your units in the game proper.
> 
> Boon: I was highly influenced by Hades game where you can gain boons from the various gods/goddesses as you try to escape. That is the only connection to the game I made in this fic so if you don't know what I'm talking about don't worry. (Alternatively I highly recommend the game. It's So Good.)
> 
> Anankos's Personality: I wrote it a little closer to how I write Insane Anankos AKA not polite and very smug.
> 
> Dark Mage costumes: I had to make a reference to the dark mage costume being... like That. Ahaha.
> 
> Being Clean: Is like a Top Priority for Selena and definitely takes priority when possible.
> 
> Magic Drying Powers: Honestly I love practical uses for magic and I figured it would be fun to add in here.


End file.
